Just Like
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: After a few years absence a teenage Raz returns to whispering rock to continue his training as a Psychonaut. thare will be new friends, enemies, and maybe even a lover? Raz will need all the help he can get to survive this summer. eventual Sasha/Raz
1. Chapter 1

Razputin Aquato jumped, two-footed out of his father's caravan and landed on the familiar ground of Whispering Rock psychic summer camp, a bright smile stretching from ear to ear. With a deep "humph", his father Augustus Aquato got out beside him. He looked past the wooden gates to the sprawling landscape of the camp beyond, then back down at his obviously elated son. He shook his head, he still didn't like it too much but he knew there was no stopping him. All the boy ever wanted to be was a Psychonaut, and at this camp, three years ago, he had achieved his dream in just two days.

Now he was hell bent on becoming the best Psychonaut there had ever been. Augustus sighed; it was a noble dream to be sure, however, Raz was missing quite a lot of information as to who and what the Psychonauts were. There are many harsh truths about the organization that he was too young and naïve to comprehend. Raz himself had come face to face with the danger that can come from repressed memories and inner torment in a psychic mind but it had done nothing to mar his golden dream.

Augustus paused and noticed his son wasn't at his side anymore. Confused, he looked around the caravan to see the red-haired boy lifting his large duffle bag out of the back. The bag seemed to float out of the back and fly into Raz's hands. Perhaps a little too fast however, for the bag wished past his outstretched arms hit Raz's chest. He fell over with a winded "Oof!"

Augustus raised and eye brow at his downed son. Raz shrugged up at him from the ground the bag quickly lifted itself up and floated obligingly in the air till its owner picked himself up.

"Guess I'm a little rusty," Raz excused. His father looked away; it was in a way a half hearted jab at the fact that he had refused to let Raz practice his powers when they were at home. He had already explained to him that some people might be scared of his powers. However, the Psychonaut was never really satisfied with that answer. Somehow, Raz always seemed to know when you were lying to him. It might have had something to do with those mind reading powers he was developing.

After brushing off the dust, Raz adjusted his ruby colored goggles perfectly so they sat strait on his forehead. Raz's fashion sense hadn't changed much over the years. He was still wearing a lucky, green turtle neck with olive stripes and his ruby red aviator goggles but due to the slightly hotter temperature this summer was bringing he had abandoned the over coat and switched his long pants in favor of capris. Raz's auburn hair was a little longer as well. He had decided to grow it out at the cost of his pilots cap, as it was really hard to get all the hair under it now.

Raz delicately brushed one of strands of hair back behind the strap of his goggles before walking ahead passed the wooden gates of the secret training facility. His bag trailing along behind him like a well trained dog. Raz's father followed his son, unsure of his surroundings. Raz on the other hand was right at home. The cool wind making soft rustling sounds as it rustled the levees of the many trees almost like whispering, the slightly off mildew smell of Lake Oblongata and, most off all, the powerful psychic energy of the hidden Psitanium deposit. Raz spotted a glowing purple gas escaping from the ground a few feet away.

He took a step forward and mentally plucked the small violet arrowhead out of the ground. He held gingerly between his thumb and index finger and tilted it slightly watching how the light played off the dull edge. It was in that moment Raz really realized how much he had missed the old camp over the few years of renovations it had undergone.

After the incident involving Truman Zanotto (who happened to be Lili's father as well as the leader of the Psychonauts) getting kidnapped. Raz, along with his team mates Sasha, Milla, and Oleander had managed to rescue him from a cleverly devised hostage situation and, even though the kidnaper was never caught, the Grand Head was so grateful to them that he offered to give a huge grant to fund the Psychonaut cadet training program at Whispering Rock.

The downside of this however was that the camp had been closed for a good few years as the updates were made. It had been sort of rough for Raz who usually depended on the camp to provide a rich environment for honing his powers since he wasn't allowed to use them at home and although he had the occasional mission to blow off steam Raz had still felt bottled up.

He breathed out deeply and tucked the arrowhead into the black messenger bag that Sasha had given to him for his twelfth birthday. He fiddled absentmindedly with the shoulder strap as he gave the small crowd at the entrance to the camp the once over. He spotted Dogan first. His tin foil hat was rather blinding on a sunny day. Dogan was standing next to what must have been his mother and father. Raz gave the smaller boy a wave and a smile. Dogan glanced up at smiled back.

"Hi, Raz!" He yelled perhaps a little too loudly. Quite a few heads turned to face the acrobat. Same old Dogan. He sighed before making his way over to him keeping his slightly confused father in tow.

"'Sup Dogan?" Raz asked once he was within earshot.

"Nothing much, but to tell the truth I feel kinda good to be back," Dogan replied.

"I know how you feel," Raz agreed. The woman standing beside Dogan who, he had to admit, was probably the second tallest person he had ever seen (the first being Fred) tapped her son and the shoulder and inquired, "Dogan, who is this?"

"That's Raz, mom. You remember I told you about him," Dogan reminded her.  
"Oh yes, nice to meet you. Dogan has told us all about your daring adventures," she informed Raz keeling down to be at eye level with him. Raz couldn't help noticing that her hair seemed to move unnaturally; almost like it was a wig, but before Raz could get a good second look she had stood back up and addressed Augustus who was standing rather uselessly behind his son.

"You must be his father the circus performer." She assumed grinning down at Augustus. Raz looked back at his dad. This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. To his credit this was the first time Augustus had met any of the other parents.

"Er… yeah. That's me," Augustus answered awkwardly.

"How nice to meet you! I'm Violet and this is my husband Carl." She stepped aside and the short man behind her gave a gruff hello. Raz chuckled. Dogan's parents sure did look strange. Dogan and Raz took a few steps away from the adults to continue their talk.

"So Dogan, what have you been doing all this time?" Raz asked

"School mostly... I haven't been kicked out of the new one yet." Dogan explained. Raz decide it wouldn't be a good idea to ask why he was kicked out of other schools. It probably had something to do with heads exploding.

"What about you?" Dogan countered.

"Oh well I finally mastered the kaboom, but I'm still working on the triple flip" Raz replied forgetting he wasn't talking to a fellow acrobat.

"What's a kaboom?" Dogan questioned tilting his head to the side, mystified.

"Oh, it's when you do a front drop then a front flip in the air to a back drop then…" Raz trailed off seeing that none of this was registering with Dogan. "I'll show you it later, Ok?"

"M'kay" Dogan nodded. They just stood there for a moment after that. It wasn't an awkward pause more like a calm silence. Then Raz had a thought.

"Hey Dogan, have you seen Lilli yet?" Raz asked. Trying to sound casual despite the fact he was extremely anxious about seeing her again.

"Yep, just now in fact. She's right behind you." Dogan replied flatly. Raz stared at Dogan for a second in shock before his sanity snapped back. He then turned on his heels to face… Nothing. Raz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha. Nice one Dogan… You really got m-" suddenly Raz felt a hand on his shoulder his head turned slowly to the side till he was looking directly into Lilli's olive eyes. Another long moment passed, Raz's eyes not straying from Lilli's. Raz tactfully pushed back the wave of panic that the sudden appearance of his old girlfriend had unleashed and miraculously was able to simply say-

"Oh, hi Lilli…"

"Nice to see you again, tree sitter," she countered using a nickname she had thought up herself. Raz was to this day clueless as to what it meant. However the jibe did a lot to bring back Raz from his stupor he took a step back and did his best to regain his composer.

Lilli was dressed in a checkered vest on top of a clean white polo shirt. Her bottom half was sporting a short plaid skirt. Black leggings covered her legs up to just past the knees and a small gold pattern decorated the fabric just before it ended. Then the small stretch of skin before the rest was covered by her black sneakers.

Raz was almost surprised at himself. He had never been one to look so closely at something a girl was wearing but this was no normal girl. Raz had to admit she looked good. However, as attractive as her clothes were, Raz couldn't help noticing the small lumps in the front of Lilli's vest. Raz shook his head to clear it of the poisoned thoughts that flitted to the front of his mind. He could feel a familiar feeing raising its ugly head in his chest.

Raz and Lilli had become distant after the camp had closed for renovations. They had never officially broken up but after years of separation Raz was sure he had moved on. In her absence he had been experimenting more with love and its ways. However none of them had lasted. Until this moment Raz had been wondering what it would be like to see Lilli would he instantly fall back in love with her? Or would he feel nothing?

Now that the moment was here... Well Raz didn't know what. He was sure as hell feeling something but was it Love? Maybe... and then again maybe not… but it was something. What he did know was that he was confused. Raz found himself instinctually checking his feet for confusion rats. Of course there were none to be found.

"So what do you think of the new camp?" Lilli asked distracting Raz from his rat worries.

"hun? Oh, I haven't had a chance took look around yet. Is it nice?" Raz responded.

"Only if you like air conditioned cabins, indoor plumbing and comfy bunk beds" Lilli smirked.

"Sounds sweet your dad must have done a good job" Raz commended

"My dad's just the wallet. Sasha, Milla, Ole, and culler did the interior design" Lilli reminded him.

They had taken to calling the coach by his childhood nick name ever since Raz had reported the events that took place in the twisted mindscape only know as the meat circus. For the most part oleander took it pretty well.

"Oh yha… well if Sasha had anything to do with the decoration I bet it looks pretty good" Raz suggested

"Not a tacky lamp in sight" Lilli quipped giving Raz a half smile.

Despite himself Raz chuckled at that. Dogan looked at both of them the joke was sadly lost on him who had never gone into Sasha's mind for training.  
"So have you seen all the new kids yet?" Lilli inquired pointing over her shoulder in the general direction of the other children

"I noticed a few new faces but are there really that many?"

"Well there were like seven by my last count."

"Wow" Raz admitted

"Yha and a few of them are kinda off even by Psychonaut standers" Lilli surmised.

"Like how?" Raz asked.

"I'll show you..." Lilli waved them over and directed them to crouch behind a nearby bolder after they were all sufficiently hidden Lilli pointed over to a camper who had their back to the rock. All Raz could see of them was the short blob of fluffy pink hair and the back of a long purple dress. 'And I thought bobby's hair looked like cotton candy' Raz considered as he looked at her almost edible looking curls.

"So… do you think that's a boy or a girl?"

"Girl obviously..." Raz concluded but a quick shake of Lilli head and the camper in question tuning around proved Raz wrong. The camper was indeed male. All be it one in red lipstick and a frilly dress.

"Holy sh-" a fingerless gloved hand covered Raz's mouth before he could finish the swear. Raz looked up confused as to why Lilli had shut him up till he heard the heavily accented German voice behind him.

"Ah Razputin nice to see our little psychic prodigy is back for more"

Sasha, now that was one aspect of camp that hadn't changed. Raz greeted his mentor forgetting Lilli had yet to remove her hand so the words sounded mostly like mumbling.

"Good to hear you haven't lost your determination" Sasha replied either reading Raz's thoughts or taking a very good guess as to what he had said. Lilli tactfully dropped her hand after that.

"Anyway I just came to inform you we have decided to make you the cabin leader for the squirrels this year. Both Milla and I think the leadership practice will do you good." Sasha informed Raz before slipping a hand into his pocket and producing a shield shaped badge with a brown squirrel embroidered on it.

"Cool thanks! …But what do you mean by cabin leader?" Raz questioned taking the badge from Sasha's hand.

"Didn't you read the new pamphlet? You seemed so interested in the last one. I would have thought you would have memorized it my heart by now." Sasha commented. Raz cringed did he really used to be that obsessed? Lilli decided to step in and inform Raz of the new arrangement.

"with all the new campers and the cabins being much bigger Milla thought it would be nice to make little group out of campers bunking together." Lilli explained. Sasha nodded and added

"It was my idea to give each group a student leader it gives some of our more trusted students the chance to practice leadership skills and helps us keep an eye on everybody." Raz looked again at the badge in his hand. It took on a new meaning now that he understood that it meant Sasha trusted him with keeping everything in order.

"Thank you agent nein I won't let you down" Raz smiled saluting to his mentor.

"I never had any doubts" Sasha reassured Raz walking away presumably to introduce himself to some of the parents.

"Just call me the squirrel manger" Raz grinned holding his badge up for Dogan and Lilli to see.

"Don't get to full of yourself" Lilli suggested producing a similar shield but with a large looking bee sewn on it. "You're not the only one who's a cabin leader" Raz leaned closer to look at it. Not noticing the shadow the fell over his back. Till his father cleared his thought noisily.

"Hay dad, done talking to Mr. and miss. Boole" Raz grinned

"Yes, but it was more like escaping than finishing. That woman can sure talk about buttons" Augustus concluded.

"That's because she has a collection of them" Dogan explained

"Come on Dogan" Lilli suggested waving goodbye to Raz and dragging a bewildered Dogan behind her. The two Aquatos watched them go. Raz looked at his father simultaneously wondering what he wanted to tell him and realizing that it must be time to say farewell for the summer.

"Well I…" Augustus started Raz rolled his eyes his father was never good with goodbyes. Deciding to take the first step the tween went up to his dad and gave him a hug. Augustus was a little surprised but not unpleasantly so.

"Bye dad" Raz stated simply.

"Goodbye son... You be good ok." Augustus instructed. It was a somewhat cliché statement but a sincere one.

"I will dad..." Raz agreed stepping back from his dad. Wordlessly Augustus handed Raz his duffle bag which he had been left with before Raz went off with Dogan. Raz touched a few fingers to his temple and the bag floated up and returned to his side.

Raz's attention shifted to Milla who was waving to him to hurry up and get to the reception area for the welcome speech. Raz gave his dad a last smile and began to hurry towards the camp leader but he had only taken a few steps before he turned back and added said one more thing

"Thanks dad."

With that the young Psychonaut was gone, running up the hill at an impressive speed his bag bobbing along behind him. Augustus sighed as he watched his son go. Even though he knew Razputin couldn't hear him he still answered.

"You're welcome son, but promise you'll be careful. You don't want to end up like your poor mum."

With that Augustus made his own way out of the Psychic Summer Camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The human mind. 600 miles of synaptic fiber. 5 ½ ounces of cranial fluid. 1500 grams of complex neural matter. A 3-pound pile of dreams. But I'll tell you what it really is: it is the ultimate battlefield and the ultimate weapon."

Raz adjusted himself on the log. Looks like Oleander's welcome speech didn't change much year to year. Quietly Raz wondered how a guy that was kicked out of all of the recruiting offices in every branch of the military for something as trivial as being short, could still care so much about it. You would think if anything an experience like that would convince a person that the military were jerks. Not so with Oleander it seemed.

Raz leaned backward on the log and looked over at the boy in the pink dress he had seen earlier. The kid in question was carefully fixing his makeup in a pocket mirror. Raz shook his head and tried to focus on the stage, but then a thought struck him. If he was now part of the squirrels, who would he be sharing his cabin with? Hopefully not Bobby. Raz didn't think he could take waking up to his terribly worded insults or nonsensical goggles jokes.

Then another notion popped up. No one had ever mentioned if the cabin would be only boys or mixed. After all there had been a co-ed cabin last year. It was a scary thought, it would be really awkward if he had to sleep with girls like that… what if one of them left like there bra hanging around? Yuck... Raz turned to Lilli who was sitting beside him her gaze directed at the stage but unfocused and glassy, truly and utterly board.

"Hay Lilli" he whispered into her ear.

"yha?" she replied quietly

"Are there any co-ed cabins this year?"

"Hun? Oh no there aren't... " Lilli answered perplexedly. Then her eye winded and he jaw dropped and she looked at Raz in shock. "And even if there were I would so not do anything like that!" she retorted indignantly. Raz was perplexed for a second before the penny dropped.

"What! No I didn't mean-" Raz's rushed reply was cut off however by Oleander. "Excuse me cadet, would you like to give the welcome speech?" he asked pointedly. Raz looked about nervously as he realized that everyone was now looking at them.

"Hay take it easy man, the guy's just trying to score." all heads swivel and eyes rested on Nils Lutefisk who was sitting across the makeshift bleachers, giving Raz an encouraging thumbs up. Of course the effect for Raz was nowhere near encouraging. The staring audience looked back to Raz who begin attempting to put an end to the uncomfortable topic.

"No! It not like that, I was just asking-" but Raz's protests were cut off by a loud yell of "Shut your cake holes maggots!" from the stage. All campers present quickly fallowed orders and the focus shifted back to Oleander. After a few minutes Raz tried again to convince Lilli he didn't mean he wanted to sleep with her but she was having none of it. Raz rested his head in his hands. What a way to start the summer…

Milla had taken the stage from Ole now and was informing all the kids about the cabin groups. Raz picked himself up and listen closely to the list of duties for the cabin leaders. Apparently his job was threefold. First, to make sure the cabin was clean and tidy and that everybody did there share to keep it that way. Second, too make sure everyone was back by curfew and that the lights were out by ten thirty, and finally to watch out for the safety of his or her cabin mates.

Raz nodded at ever word his keen sense of responsibility kicking in. to him they were like commandments. This was all part of his training, and just like all the others tests he would pass this one with flying colors. So it was with a determined look in his eyes when he stepped up and stage with the other leaders when Milla invited them.

Raz and Lilli rose from their log together. As they moved Raz looked over his shoulder curios about who the other leaders were. To Raz's surprise it was Crystal and Maloof who were fallowing them on stage.

Crystal was one thing, her peppy attitude and sense of teamwork made her an obvious choice but maloof? The shy scared kid? Although admittedly Maloof had toughened up after he recruited Mikhail as a muscle man.

"Isn't this great Raz? Were all leaders" Crystal squealed as she passed. Raz just nodded back hoping that if he didn't make eye contact he could save his eardrums.

One they were all in their place, Milla began to read off the list of who was in each cabin. First up was the Honey Bees.

"Chloe Barge, Elka Doom, Milka Phage, Sugar wonka and Tamara night"

Lilli didn't spare a glance on Raz as she watched her group of girls standing up and walking to meet her Raz watched them, making observations in his head. Chloe was still wearing a space helmet, but this one looked new and much more realistic than the old one. The visor was even mirrored just like the real thing. However, for once the space obsessed cadet had the visor up so you could see her face. Which was probably due to the heat, it must get really stuffy in there.

Elka was behind her lugging a fancy looking flower patterned bag. She was already in full uniform like always but the bow in her hair was new. It was large and red not like the skinny pink one. Which in raz's mind was a good thing, the old one had made her look an awful lot like a pig. Raz wondered vaguely if Elka and Nils were still dating but decided he didn't really care that much.

What looked like a floating backpack was next. Raz deduced that this was Milka still a master of invisibility. It was a little odd that she was making the effort to be invisible but giving away where she was with the pack… Perhaps she was just showing off?

As for the rest off the honey bee's Raz hadn't met the other two girls. The first of them hardly looked like a girl at all. Her hair was cut short and hidden under a helmet and her clothes were lose and baggy. Her left hand looked to be incased in bright green cast, whilst her right hand clutched a skateboard.

The last girl looked about seven and was dressed from head to toe in a long, flowing, princess gown. She even had a pair of cardboard fairy wings strapped to her back. She stood up regally brandishing a plastic fairy wand like a baton as she pranced over to join the others.

Lilli gave Raz a parting shrug before leading her cabin members off to go move in. Raz mostly ignored her, he was to exited about who would be in his group. Milla read the next set of names.

"Chops Sweetwind, Dogen Boole, James Hoofburger, Nils Lutefisk, Quentin Hedgemouse, and ryan evalane."

Raz grinned as the mentioned boy's got up. That was pretty good! This leader thing was going to be easy. JT and chops were pretty nice, if you didn't mind being called "partner" and could stand harmonica music and as long as they were together they would be more than happy. Dogen was one of Raz's better friends so he would listen to him. Although it might be hard to keep Nils to the curfew. He would probably be trying to get into the girls cabin, and then again, maybe Quentin would have the problem too… He did tend to stay up late practicing with Phoebe.

However Raz realized that he didn't know the last name. Who was Ryan Evalane? Raz scanned the crowd waiting for the final member to get up. Slowly but deliberately, the boy Raz had seen earlier got up from his log brushing the dirt from his silk pink dress and lifting his designer purse from his side onto his shoulder. Raz could have sworn he heard the high heels Ryan was wearing click as he walked ominously toward them, but the soft earth he was walking on must have made that imposable.

Raz couldn't help the look on his face as Ryan joined the group. The other boys seemed to have become a little uncomfortable too.

"Hello darlings" Ryan greeted. No response came from the other boys. they were still getting over the shock of the idea of sleeping in the same cabin as him. Meanwhile, Milla had moved onto the other girls group. After a few seconds of silence Ryan snapped open his Handbag and withdrew a lace fan.

"Don't you think we should get a move on? I'm simply dying in this heat." Ryan suggested to no one in particular.

Raz snapped back to reality then.

"Eh yha.. Come on squirrels" Raz instructed, stepping off the stage.

It wasn't to hard to tell which cabin belonged to the newly formed group. You really just had to look above the door and recognize the woodcarving of a small furry rodent. It would seemed that nothing remained of the old cabins, for the squirrels cabin, (and every other cabin for that matter...) looked completely new. they were also in different locations… the boys cabins were on one side of the cabin area the girls on the other.

Raz held out a hand and his floating bag flew into it smoothly this time. He took the first steps towards his new home and pushed open the door with his shoulder to enter a small but comfortable looking living room. It had that classic camping feel, with most of the chairs and sofa frames made of logs, but what really made the room was the stone fireplace that all the chairs were arranged around. Raz couldn't help noting the emblem over the fireplace that looked exactly like the one above the door.

Pushing passed that room you could find two others. One was a bathroom, consisting of a few stalls showers and a long table with sinks. Not to dissimilar to a school locker room.

The third room was the bed room, consisting of a total of five bunk beds placed at regular intervals around the area. With two additional single beds on the sides. It occurred to Raz that there would be quite a few beds empty, but this thought only lasted for only as long as it took him to spot his ideal sleeping space.

Fast as lighting and with a little help from his levitation ball, Raz claimed the top bunk on the right side tucked into a corner. He sat back on the bed and dropped his bag at his side leaning casually against one of the walls his bed adjoined.

Dogan walked over to the same bunk Raz had chosen and took the one directly under. Raz moved over to the banister and leaned over it so he could talk to Dogan.

"Hey Dogan" Raz stage whispered. Dogan looked about in confusion till he spotted Raz's head hanging upside-down from the bed above his.

"Yha" Dogan answered sitting down on his own bed.

"What do you think of the new cabin" Raz asked, more out of making conversation than curiosity.

"it's nice, but I kinda wish there were less squirrels" Dogan admitted, Raz grinned.

"Don't worry Dogan there only wood carvings, they can't lie to you..." Raz joked.

"They better not…" Dogan muttered. Raz's smile died on his lips.

"er yha.." Raz muttered, sometimes he forgot how crazy some of his other campers were. A loud "fwop" noise came from across the room Dogan and Raz looked over to see Ryan who seemed to be remaking his bed with his own sheets. Noticing that the boys were looking at him Ryan explained.

"My skin needs a perfect blend of organic Egyptian cotton, with a thread count of no less than a thousand."

For most of the boys this was way over their heads, so most just went back to unpacking their own things. Raz shrugged and opened his own bag but he then decided he didn't feel much like unpacking. Instead he lied back on his bed. Lilli had been right about them being comfy. Raz breathed deeply, suddenly feeling unusually tired. He rolled over onto his right side so he was facing the wall. The enclosed space that came from having a bed in the corner gave him a feeling of comfort. Mostly because it minimized the sides he could possibly fall off.

Raz allowed his eyes to close but only for a few seconds. He had a lot of stuff to do today and he couldn't let himself fall asleep… that would be bad…. Yha…. He had to… do stuff… no time for sleep….

"Raz… Raz? RAZ!"

Hun? Raz opened his eyes blearily, the word swimming into focus. His thoughts somehow beyond his comprehension. As the fog cleared the sudden realization that he had been asleep made him sit bolt upright.

"Raz?"

Razputin turned to see Dogan who was standing at the top of the ladder leading up to his bunk. Seeing that he had acknowledged his presence Dogan delivered his message.

"It's time for dinner" Dogan explained before stepping back down. Raz watched him go, and then followed by vaulting over the banister and onto the cabin floor. Raz stretched. His back cracking audibly.

"How long was I out?" Raz wondered.

"I d'know.." Dogan shrugged. Raz looked about, it was surprising how much the room had changed in what must have been only a few hours. To put it a nice way, the room now had the lived in feel. Although less positive people would say the room was a mess. A cowboy hat adorned a nearby bedpost and a lot of deferent clothes were lying around.

"Come on Raz were going to be late" Dogan explained from the other side of the room.

Raz skirted over a hockey stick, swerved around a pile of playboy magazines, and nearly tripped over a box of records. He would really have to talk to the other boys, this was just not safe. Strangely one corner of the room stayed perfectly clean. It was the direct space that was inhabited by a single bed that boosted a pink patterned duvet and those fancy sheets. Also known as Ryan's bed. Raz sighed, leave it up to that gay boy to be the only neat one.

Raz and Dogan walked alone to the main lodge. Raz was still stretching as he walked, his muscles were unusually tight. Generally he was the definition of limber from all his acrobatic tricks, but somehow his whole body felt like he had been put through the wringer.

Raz yawned loudly just then noticing that the loge looked bizarrely tall. they must have added another floor. This worried Raz, Clem and Crystal had tried to commit suicide off that roof the last time they were here and the extra floor would make the loge just tall enough to cause some serious damage if someone jumped off of it.

Lilli had informed him that both Clem and Crystal had gone to a therapist after that summer and were getting much better, but this didn't put Raz's mind at ease. "Maybe I can convince Sasha to make sure it's imposable to get up there" Raz considered fallowing Dogan into the building.

Although the loge hadn't changed much on the outside (besides the extra floor) on the inside the alterations were striking. The long wood tables had been replaced by smaller rounds ones and the floors were covered in clean white Linoleum. In one corner there was a metal counter with a few adults standing behind it serving up hot food to kids with plastic trays.

It was definitely a far cry from one man suffering from a multiple personality disorder trying to cook burgers on an unlit grill. It almost looked like... Well a cafeteria, like in a normal summer camp. Scary…

Raz realized that Dogan was getting ahead of him and quickly caught up, filing into line behind him and receiving his plate from the hairnet clad workers. Raz grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and added it to his try and finished it off with a plate of green jell-o with a few pealed grapes suspended in it.

But as soon as Raz had stepped away from the counter, he found out that although the new dining area was nice and clean it left Raz with the age old decision of where to sit. It wasn't that there was nowhere to sit. In fact a lot of the tables were empty, but sitting alone would be kina pathetic.

Raz watched Dogan who seemed to know where he was going. The short boy found his way over to a table second from the east wall and sat down beside Lilli, who was chatting to Phoebe across the table. Raz gulped, he was still feeling a little awkward about what happened at the reception area earlier today.

So it was with very carful steps that Raz walked over to the table and took the last open seat. Which as Murphy's law would have it was the one directly next to Lilli on her other side. Raz slid into his place, silent as a two year old with a set of pans and a spoon. Luckily Lilli continued her conversation with Phoebe about the latest lady gaga CD.

Happy to not be noticed, Raz picked up his fork and stabbed it into his meatloaf. taking a bite of the cooked meat. Finding it surprisingly delicious, Raz took second mouth full then washed it down with a gulp of milk.

"Hay Raz, my man! how you been?" Raz put down his milk to see it was Quentin asking.

"Ok, how about you? Are you and Phoebe still in a band?" Raz countered changing the subject so he didn't have to explain his acrobatic work again.

"Heck yha! We may be a little out of practice but the Levitators are still rocking." Quentin grinned

"Exuse me? Don't you mean The Firestarters?" Phoebe interjected, stopping in the middle of discussing the cultural importance of the song "Poker Face" with Lilli.

"Oh come on Phoebe I thought we decided on this…" Quentin groaned rolling his eyes.

"Me to, I thought we decide on The Firestarters" Phoebe shot back.

Raz had heard the augment before, and he knew that it wasn't going anywhere. Well besides Phoebe lighting the table on fire. Raz quickly finished the rest of his meal, but saved the jell-o. Getting up from his seat quickly, he returned his tray and left the loge. Spotting the nearest lookout tower as soon as he stepped out the door.

It was a little hard to get up the pole with the cup in one of his hands but Raz managed it, and once he was at the top it was definitely worth it. he sat down on the large wooden platform his legs hanging out over the edge.

The sun was just making its final descent into the tree line and even though his view of Lake Oblongata was obstructed by trees, you could still see the reflection of fiery light as it bounced off the reflective surface. Raz smiled to himself as he took his spoon out of his pocket and took a nibble of his dessert. The sky looked lovely tonight.

Raz sighed feeling another wave of the indescribable feeling that came from being in this camp. He moved his free hand to his new bag, brushing his fingers over his badges, feeling the familiar texture. He had them sewn onto his new bag before he arrived at camp. They would soon by joined by others. A few more psi powers had been added to the list of teachable ones as part of a new education plan for the campers. Raz didn't know exactly what the new powers were but he had no doubt they would be awesome.

The sound of the loge doors opining made Raz turned his head to see Sasha leaving. Raz pulled his legs up and flattened his body along the wooden platform, hiding in the shadows. He wasn't sure if campers were allowed to climb the towers and he didn't really want to a lecture to ruin his first day back.

Luckily Sasha didn't notice the redheaded camper. his eyes remained focused forward as he made his way to the wilderness. Once Raz was sure he was out of the counselor's sightlines he pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at him. Raz presumed that Sasha was heading back to his lab. Not a big surprise. He was almost always in his lab studying one thing or another. Raz hadn't been to the lab in quite a long time and he was very curious about what the man was working on now.

Although as Raz sat there he noticed that a second feeling was mixed in with the curiosity. Quickly Raz subdued the thoughts. carefully tightening the door on the mental vault those feelings were stored in. He was here to learn. Not get all confused with that... stuff...

Raz waited a few minutes after he completely lost sight of agent Nein before getting up and sliding back down the poll. Raz headed back to the loge, only meaning to return his empty cup and spoon, but by the time he had placed them along with the other dirty dishes Milla had made it up onto the raised platform at the front of the room and was instructing the campers to "push those tables out of the way darlings! We're goanna have a dance party!"

Quentin and Phoebe were already setting up beside her and to Raz's surprise Lilli was with them. slowly putting on a headset microphone. The other kids seemed to be following Milla's request and Raz soon had to seek shelter near the door to avoid the moving furniture.

In the space of what was surely less than ten minutes the large space changed from a cafeteria to a dance hall. The florescent lights were turned down, and spotlights turned up. it seemed Quentin had added a few lasers, a fog machine, and even a few strobe lights to his DJ kit.

Mila had a microphone in her hand and was flashing the campers a winning smile. From somewhere in the assembled crowed came cheers of "yay! dance dandy dance, dance!" no doubt from Clem and crystal. Milla raised the microphone to her lips and begun.

"And now, whispering rock Psychic Summer Camp is happy to present: The Firestarters! Or The Levitators.. And their vocalist for tonight Lili Zanotto."

The crowd erupted into a smattering of applause. Milla clapped as well, stepping aside to leaving the stage to the performers. The lights were tuned down even lower till the hall was in complete darkness. Then and familiar music track begun to play. It seemed that The Firestarters/Levitators were playing covers of more well known songs tonight.

Despite the fact that Raz normally didn't keep up with musical trends, the song that was coming next was so well known even he knew what it was.

Mum mum mum mah~

Suddenly the laser lights kicked in, and lines of green red and blue light shot across the room circling as the music intoned.

Mum mum mum mah~

Then a much larger light illumined Lilli who was squatting on the stage her eyes staring out at her audience furiously. She stood up gradually as she sang the first line

" I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please"

The singing was all Lilli. Quentin must have gotten hold of an instrumental version of the song. Lilli twirled around working the spotlight and dancing just like a popstar. Guess that was another thing to add to the list of stuff Raz didn't know Lilli could do.

"Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me"

Others had begun to move along, but Raz didn't feel much like dancing. Or that's what he would tell anyone who asked. In truth he never learned how, and he was unwilling to possibly humiliate himself out there. Besides it was much more fun to sit here and watch Lilli.

So the night went on. Raz sat on the sidelines enjoying the music. the other kids danced laughed and generally had fun. Dogan stopped by, along with a few of the other kids Raz had befriended. Just to say hi and make sure he was ok. Raz told them he was just fine but too tired to dance. They all believed him, and eventually they drifted back to the dance floor.

Lilli switched from song to song seemingly effortlessly and even though some of her dances moves had a tendency to repeat themselves, she was still putting on quite the show. However, she could only go for so long, and somewhere after her fourteenth song she motioned to Quentin that she needed a break. Quentin nodded back and tapped a few keys on his laptop switching to a wordless dance song.

Lilli jumped off stage. Raz observed her as she stopped by the side, picking up a metal water bottle she had left by the stage and taking a large swig from it. She looked drained. Her brow was covered with a thin line of sweat. She undid her pigtails letting her long red-brown hair flow freely over her shoulders. She trailed her semi-gloved fingers trough it once before the hand moved down to rub her neck.

Then it happened. She turned her head and olive met jade. Raz's heart skipped a beat as he saw she was looking right at him. Just like that she was walking over to him. Raz's mind went through several different emotions before she got over to him. However none of those included words so when she was finally standing in front of him he could only think of one thing to say…

"Lilli I didn't mean it like that earlier, I was just curious… it not like a really want to do anything like that. I-" Raz's dithering was cut off as Lilli placed a hand on his check.

"You really need to learn when to shut up" she informed him before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

Lilli eyes closed. Raz's didn't. Something in the back of Raz's head told him that this was it. He would have to decide if he still loved Lilli and he would have to do it now. However despite the Psychonaut's epiphany the choice never became his to make. Lilli drew back frowning.

"It's just not the same…" she sighed, her shoulders falling "I'm sorry Raz" she added placing her hand on his shoulder. Before Raz had time to ask, Lilli was walking away.

Was it just him or did the dance hall seem suddenly quite? Looking about Raz saw that every single member of camp had seen that exchange. Deciding that it would be prudent to make himself scarce. Raz speed walked out the closest door. Leaving the music and hormone filled room.

Once he was out in the fresh air, Raz let himself think over the events of minutes ago. What happened? Lilli kissed him. Did he enjoy it? Not sure. Were they still a couple? Not likely. Was he mad? Not really.

The answers seemed to have a lot of no's and not's. So he wasn't into Lilli? Guess not. Well… no more than any boy at the beginning of puberty is into a girl with a few lumps in her shirt. So what had he learned? He admired Lilli, he liked her, he respected her, but did he love her? Nope.

Raz smiled to himself. Sasha would be proud of his thought process. Looks like those "organizing your mind" classes really helped… Speaking of Sasha, that dance wouldn't be done for a few more hours and curfew wasn't for a while. He had plenty of time to drop in on him. It was definitely better than going back onto that dance floor. Raz was sure that his friends saw what went down between him and Lilli and it was likely that they would think he needed to be consoled. Somehow Raz couldn't deal with that right now.

So he set off. Raz hopped nimbly onto the banister of the walkway leading to the loge. He balanced on the thin wood post expertly as he slid down, bending his knees to lower his center of gravity. He braced himself for the first turn, leaning into it and using his faultless sense of balance to keep himself steady. The wood creaked under his trainers, and tiny wood shavings sprayed in all directions. Gravity inverted as the g-forces battled his own muscles, but he was in control and stayed upright. He striated up after that first turn and faced forward for the second bend in the wooden walkway. This time however he kept strait up readying his body to jump.

As soon as he felt the pull of his momentum shift from puling him onward to pulling sideways he pushed off. For one long second he was free in the air. The momentum carrying him forward was just enough to overpower gravity for a few precious seconds of weightlessness.

He allowed himself to fall for a few moments before snapping his fingers and producing his levitation ball. his arm jerked uncomfortably for a second as gravity and Psi power disagreed. However soon his momentum was slowing and he found himself floating gradually to the ground.

A slight bump as his feet met the earth and he popped the bubble the energy. Transferring it back into his psyche. Raz straitened up, and looked toward the wooden overhang indicting the entrance to the wilderness and the GPC. Heading toward it, making sure to keep a close eye out for any wandering cougars or bears.


End file.
